


The world so cold

by Kathana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, kinda established relationship, kinda mentioned domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathana/pseuds/Kathana
Summary: Seungmin runs to the only place he considers home.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 83





	The world so cold

Rain. Coldness. Darkness Loneliness. Three things, which were very presented for Seungmin right now. The rather fragile looking boy ran down the streets of his hometown while the cold rain, which was pattering down from the sky, soaking his clothes and brown hair. The dark eyes of the boy were half closed because of the annoying drops of water hitting his face. 

It was freezing but Seungmin was kind of used to the incredible cold even though he couldn’t feel any warmth in his body. The rain was mercilessly and the coldness of the night didn’t make things better but the boy kept running without really knowing where he was going. He just wanted to run far away from his home - no, home was the wrong word. He just wanted to run away from the people that were blood related to him and the house they live in. 

When the poor boy finally had the feeling that he had enough distance between himself and his personal hell, he slowed down. His already thin cloths were already soaked and clinging onto his body without giving him much warmth. He desperately tried to catch his breath. His lungs felt like they were burning but he didn’t care. One deep breath and he would continue running after he orientated himself. 

He looked around trying to figure out were he was even in the darkness of the night. He spotted a familiar street sign. Now he knew where he had to go. While ignoring his aching legs and burning lungs, he began running again. He ran like his life was depending on it. He felt numb. Nothing seemed to matter except getting to the place he had in mind. His real home. 

He saw the apartment building he wanted to reach from afar and managed to run even faster. He stopped in front of the big glass door and scanned the buttons with names written above them, which were located on the wall next to the door. When Seungmin spotted the familiar name „Seo“ he immediately pressed the button underneath it and waited until an electronic sound signaled that the door was unlocked. He pushed the door open and raced the stairs up to the fifth floor. The brunette nearly collapsed when he reached said floor. His limbs were slowly giving out and his lungs seemed to scream for air but Seungmin still managed to get in front of the familiar white door. Not even a second after reaching the door, it swung open and revealed a young, tall man with chestnut brown hair, beautiful dark brown eyes and a mole under his left eye.

„Seungmin?“ the man seemed confused but more worried. Seungmin just smiled weakly and in the same minute his legs finally gave up but before the brunette could hit the ground the seemingly older male caught him in his arms. „Jinnie? Who is it?“ a male voice in the background asked but Hyunjin didn’t react. He just looked shocked at Seungmin in his arms who still smiled weakly and seemed to fight for his consciousness. „Hyunjin?“ the voice asked again but this time very concerned. 

Hyunjin finally snapped out of his trance and turned his head towards the voice. „Babe, it‘s Seungmin”, he finally answered while he picked said boy up. He closed the door with his foot and carried the slightly smaller brunette into the big living room of the apartment. Hyunjin carefully laid the boy onto the big white couch and eyed him worriedly. Seungmin’s eyes were now closed and his weak smile had disappeared. „Oh my god. What happened?“ the male from before rushed to his partner’s side and the now seemingly unconscious boy. The male was rather short, had jet black hair and brown eyes, which were now filled with concern and worry. „I got no clue“, Hyunjin answered while bending down to check Seungmin’s temperature. His forehead was rather wet than really cold.

Seungmin stirred and slightly opened his eyes again. „By all gods. Seungmin you scared the hell out of us“, the short male said as he seated himself on the couch above the brunette’s head. „I am sorry, you two“, Seungmin answered weakly and forced a little smile on his lips. „You better be. Hyunjin, would you be so kind and get this little troublemaker some dry clothes from your closet?“ the black-haired male asked. „Sure“, Hyunjin answered with a little smile on his lips. He seemed really relieved that Seungmin was awake and quickly made his way to the giant bedroom of the apartment.

„Why so bossy today, Changbin-hyung“, Seungmin chuckled. “I am not bossy just worried about you”, Changbin just huffed. Hyunjin came back with a red pullover and a pair of grey sweatpants. He placed the clothes on the coffee-table. Seungmin eyed them and then made an attempt to get up but failed miserably and fell back onto the couch „Need help?“, Hyunjin asked concerned. Seungmin just shook his head and tried again, this time he succeeded. He grabbed the clothes and more or less stumbled to the bathroom while the two older man watched him worriedly. Seungmin closed the door behind him changed his clothes rather quickly while sitting on the little stool, which normally stood in the corner of the bathroom because he was scared his legs would give out on him again. 

The brunette sighed in relief when he finally wore some more comfortable, dry cloths. Seungmin avoided looking into the big mirror and stood up from the little stool. He left his soaked clothes on the bathroom floor and opened the door. „Hyungs. Where should I put the wet clothes?“ he asked loud enough for the older males to hear. „Just put them in the basket in the corner“, was the answer from Hyunjin. Seungmin did what he was told and then returned to the living room. This time Hyunjin was seated on the couch and Changbin was in the open kitchen next to the living room to prepare something what seemed like tea. 

„You look cute in Binnie’s red pullover.“, Hyunjin commented when he spotted Seungmin. The brown-haired boy just rolled his eyes and let himself fall onto the couch but he almost automatically placed his head on Hyunjin’s lap. The tall male smiled at this action and began playing a little with Seungmin’s still wet hair until Changbin came back with a tray with tree cups and one cane with tea were placed on. 

The short male put the tray down onto the coffee-table and filled the cups. He handed one to Hyunjin and wanted to hand another to Seungmin but the boy had seemingly dozed off. „Should we wake him?“, Changbin asked and looked to his partner. Before Hyunjin could answer Seungmin huffed and opened his eyes again. „I am not asleep yet“, he said when he sat up to receive his cup of tea. It earned him a chuckle from the two older males. 

A silence fell over them shortly after. The soft pattering of the rain outside was the only thing that could be heard. „Care to explain what happened?“, Changbin asked Seungmin carefully while eying the younger. The boy‘s gaze was now fix onto the ground. „You don’t need to“, the short male cleared up and sat down beside Seungmin. „We just wanna help“, Hyunjin added and slowly took a sip from his tea. 

Seungmin stayed silent. His gaze was still fixed onto the floor and he seemed to internally fight with himself. His grip on the cup tightened the more he thought about telling his hyungs. Changbin, whose worried gaze never left the brunette noticed this and set his own cup down on the table. Carefully he took Seungmin’s cup out of his tight grip and set it down beside his then he just turned back to the boy and hugged him. 

„You are save with us. Nobody can hurt you here.“ Changbin hushed. Seungmin began to slightly tremble. He brought his hands up to hold onto Changbin’s arm like it was an anchor as he began to sob. The walls that the boy had build to protect himself emotionally were completely torn down in that moment. Tears fell down from his eyes uncontrollably. Seungmin shifted his body at some point so he could bury himself in Changbin’s embrace, seeking a kind of comfort he rarely received from people, who should give it to him. Changbin just held the boy tight. Hyunjin rubbed the back of the younger in a comforting manner, trying to calm him and make him feel save. It worked.

After a while Seungmin fell asleep because of exhaustion, which was no surprise to anyone. „He seems so much younger right now“, Changbin whispered and Hyunjin nodded in agreement. „He normally acts so mature even though he is only seventeen and now he really looks like a little child“, the taller agreed quietly. „I am gonna carry him to our bedroom and lay down with him. Call Chan and tell him we are not coming tomorrow or better today“, Changbin instructed while carefully picking up Seungmin and getting up from the couch. Hyunjin looked at the digital clock on the wall. It read 2 am. „I don’t think he will be awake“, he commented. „He along with Jisung are workaholics. I am pretty sure they are still awake and if not leave them a message.“, the short male said casually. Hyunjins huffed in amusement but got up to get his phone while Changbin carefully carried Seungmin to the double bedroom the two shared. 

Changbin carefully entangled himself from Seungmin’s grip and laid the younger down onto the mattress. Without thinking twice the black-haired male got some more blankets from the room’s walk-in closet and put them over Seungmin before he laid down himself beside the brown-haired teen. Shortly after that Hyunjin joined them. He placed himself behind Changbin and put an arm around his smaller partner. Changbin eyed Seungmin’s face with worry. „What‘s wrong, babe?“ Hyunjin whispered. „He looks so broken, Jinnie. We should have done something when we found out how his family is“, the black-haired male muttered while he tugged a stray strain of Seungmin’s brown hair behind his ear. „We will do something now“, Hyunjin answered and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss behind the ear. Changbin wasn’t really convinced but Hyunjin was not wrong. 

They would protect Seungmin and if that meant messing with the young boy’s family, so be it.


End file.
